rusefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IDave Ja Vu
The current page size in bytes is }}! Archive when it reaches 35,000. Welcome Hi, welcome to R.U.S.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tedjuh10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tedjuh10 (Talk) 09:42, 21 July 2010 RE:Rights Sure thing, I'll give you sysop rights :). Please leave me a message at my talk page after you've made some more edits and I'll be happy to grant you b'crat rights too. Be sure to check out the for more information on adminship. Mark (talk) 12:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Open "weekend" Hiya! Do you know there's currently a free-to-play multiplayer-only version of RUSE playable at Steam? It shows all current units available too. Mark (talk) 14:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi....... Dave Hi Dayve im heer to destroy your wiki! Haha only jokin, i will try and help you out on this. Sparky (Radio) 15:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Havnt found any good sites yet..... but i will, but in the meantime, try IGN. Sparky (Radio) 16:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) There ARE 2 campaigns. Sparky (Radio) 16:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Check what i found....... RUSopedia. Sparky (Radio) 16:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont have a clue.... Sparky (Radio) 17:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) KK, im gonna go play Fallout 3 now. Be back on tonight. Sparky (Radio) 17:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout the page i made, just couldnt find a blog to put it in. if you can, please answer my question, and i apologise for not having an account. ok, thanks Dave. yeah, please put the question in a blog. ( 23:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) 1337 only one more day till R.U.S.E. come out! WOOOOHOOOO! Achievements Yep, it's cool if you help with those pages. Sorry about the slow response, had a computer crash. - Wagnike2 18:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :* About Wiki Achievements: I can get them for you guys if you want, my personal opinion on them is that they are for the most part helpful in getting some more people to contribute, however some people will try to abuse the system, but for the most part they are a good addition to any Wiki. - Wagnike2 15:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Right, well just let me know what you guys decide. - Wagnike2 13:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry dave, dont have account for ruse wiki, but huge huge HUGE fan of RUSE. :* The Wiki Achievements were turned on about twenty minutes ago, they might take a little bit to go live. But they should work later on. - Wagnike2 16:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) vandalism R.U.S.E._Wiki:Vandalism - The Evil Dr. F Unit Stats and Pictures I make no guarantees that the unit stats, costs, and so on are even remotely accurate at this point, but it at least gives me somewhere to start so that when the game goes live, only a minor number of changes have to be made. That said, I've been getting the images and stats from this: BurningPhoenixTeam's R.U.S.E. Unit Viewer. Cheers, mate! -- Balphezar 17:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Careful Keep an eye on this wiki, there have been some vandalism on it. I cant do anything but leave a message so check the my home page and find them. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] :i dont see anything about RUSE on your userpage if that is what you meant. there is a vandalism report page here. the same type as futuregames. 00:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I found two cases, but yeah report it and I'll look in to it, it's been getting to many vandals here :( . -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Have you considered locking the wiki against anonymous users? The TF2wiki, (which I also work on) does this. -- Balphezar 01:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *Balphezar see your talk page. *Sparky and others. I've added a site notice with a link to the vandalism report page. Anyhow going sleep now as its 2:30am. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *What kind of vandals? i haven't found any vandalism myself on this website. ':| ?(Cat 1945 18:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC)) *OMG! this one U.R. is going round creating pages called poo, %$#@, and your mother. Dave, please ban that 855hole. Sorry for the language. (Cat 1945 01:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) *Good, but he destroyed the information areas of the USSR and Germany pages. >:( Whats poppin? Hey, ol' buisness partner! (Per: Futuregames Wiki) Are you well? How is this wiki treating you, is it any good? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]14:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, when creating your personal templates, put it in a place like "User:IDave Ja Vu/Template 1" Or something to show it is for your purposes. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]15:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would still act act as the same as any template. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] 21:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Please don't close anonymous editing There are many good people, myself included, who wish to do nothing more than helpfully edit the R.U.S.E wiki. I, in fact, wrote the entire page for the "Turtling" method of defense. Thank you. Thanks. Thanks. Wiki Hey, I noticed this Wiki is...to put it nicely, in need of some TLC. I have my own Wiki and I know how hard it is to organize everything and make sure the pages are all accurate and so forth. It must be even harder when the Wiki is centered around a game that isn't even out! I'd be more than willing to help you with maintaning and building this Wiki since I've preordered my game (will luckily have time to play the demo before school tomorrow). All you need to let me know is what needs fixing and clarification, etc. and I'll gladly help. Cpl. Wilding 01:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I meant more along the lines of adding pages that were needed, but then again my first Wiki was the Call of Duty Wiki, and there was (and still is) a huge emphasis on quality. But yeah, I'll drop in after getting over the awe of the demo and see what I can do. Cpl. Wilding 12:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal (since the vandal report is too confusing) this guy has been adding nonsense to pages. Cpl. Wilding 19:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You should really be more tolerant of vandals, ban them for a few days, and if they keep doing it, block them. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Ok.... well you are the b'crat, you make the decisions for the wiki, BTW who created the wiki?? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Dude, what happens if they just create a new account? Or can you actually ban the computer the vandal is using? (Cat 1945 23:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC)) Trying Something Out hey hey thanks ill try to help this wiki out best i can Ww2 fanatic 10:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, hoping to help build up this Wikia. Waiting for tommorows release :P Truth in War 19:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Truth in War Unit Descriptions Planning on working my way down the list of units, starting with US. Check out Rangers and let me know if I need to add or change anything in the future. How do I make categories, by the way? Truth in War 20:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Truth in War Oh, I found out how. Wow, G.I. looks nice, I'll try that Sigs Yeah, sure you can do that. BTW watch the "Box". Yeap. The Box. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Pictures No problem, good to know before I add more pages, thanks haha, no problem. I feel like I'm annoying the hell outta you, sorry. Just learning how it all works, thanks Truth in War 22:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Truth in War Style Guide Italian tank rush Dude, now that the game's here, what do you think about the Italian tank rush tactic? Or for that matter, any other strategy? (Cat 1945 19:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) : I don't have the full game. ;-; (sadface) I might be able to get it later this month, but for now, I'm broke as a joke. -- Balphezar 19:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't have either demo or disk. Got to wait til the 10th... even then I'll probably wont get it til Saturday. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) (gasp) they didnt send you an advance copy? 10:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :You know what i mean... stupid release dates being days after NA -- IDave Ja VuTalk 09:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat Status If you want to turn Bureaucrat Status over to me, that's fine. I'd set up a request page, except I have absolutely no idea what I would put on it, aside from the fact that you want to step down, and sort of 'nominated' me to take your place. In any event I'll do my best to keep the wiki up as long as possible. Sorry to hear the game disappointed you. -- Balphezar 01:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me a bit about R.U.S.E.? For a long time, I thought it was a PC exclusive, but now that I know I could get it on my PS3, I'm more interested. So is it an RTS? And how do ruses affect the game? Do you know of any plans on DLC? I'd be interested about playing as the Japanese in the Pacific Front, so if there was some DLC to come out, that'd be a major selling point for me. Also, how refined is the units system? Is it pretty broad, like "Heavy Infantry" and "Tanks", or are they more faction specific? Sorry for randomly asking all these questions, I'm just interested and you seemed like the go to guy for it. SSD 愛と平和！ 17:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) To address your questions, in order: *Yes, it is a Real-Time Strategy Game. *Ruses manipulate military Intel, which affects how your enemies see the battlefield, and how your units act accordingly. For more specific information on each of the ten ruses, check out our page on Ruses. *At the moment, there has been no confirmation of Downloadable Content. *Unfortunately, R.U.S.E. takes place on the European Front: no Japanese presence, sad to say. *Each faction has the same 'types' of units (Infantry, Artillery, etc) but the factions have different command styles that give them advantages and disadvantages. For example: ::Germany fields very powerful units of all kinds, but requires a lot of time, research and money to build them. ::Inversely, Italy has very, Very weak units, but they're cheap, fast, and take almost no time at all to build. Hope that answers your questions some. Dave isn't on the wiki very much these days, so I thought I'd step in and see if I could assist :3 -- Balphezar 17:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, so, I mean, do they go to naming it "Sherman Tank", or do they just call it "American Tank". I'm usually touchy about these things, and I always like an RTS that has as much detail in the units as a an FPS. SSD 愛と平和！ 11:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This is both to you and Balphezar - So it's a good thing that they make a distinction between the tanks, in names, appearance and stats. Since it's an RTS, I can imagine that with good tactics, one can even beat Sherman with an Italian Tankette? And what about the infantry? Do they make distinction between infantry types and classes, even to specializations? I mean, a fallirschmijager (I have no idea how to write that) was a better fighter than the standard Wermacht soldier. How far do they go with the infantry? Do they even go as far as being able to change their weaponry? One last thing, @Dave, what's so disappointing with the gameplay? SSD 愛と平和！ 22:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Right maybe you should download the BurningPhoenixTeam's R.U.S.E. Unit Viewer it has details on all units and emplacements. {It's a zip file) Plus cant you access a demo? Any how the real annoyance is the unit production for the console. You have to individually build every unit and place them on the field as a ghost for when they are created. so this mean micromanaging is need just to build an army. Although i may have missed some sort of hotkey? I dont know i was on the xbox. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Real pictures Verey sorry about the Real pictures im planning on changing all of them as soon as there are In game pictures of them, Can't figure out where to find any. Okay thanks. I mainly just was starting links and pages on each item or Tank, so that other people can edit it, Also i was verey suprised i joined this wikia today and have the second most achivments xD. :Hey Dave. I'll try to get onto moving/re-uploading those pictures ASAP. -- Balphezar 21:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Re: Real Photos ::For the time being, it's up to you whether or not you want to remove, keep, or put the photos to a vote. ;3 -- Balphezar 21:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I have no care if there removed for In game ones. Actully I was the one to find the 50 Pershings.. And i have tested it like 5 times with 2 ruses on the same area my xbox crashes every single time. LtVic 11:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC)